Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned
by ruby-dwarfy
Summary: Naruto meets Sasuke in a church and quickly falls for him, but he soon learns that Sasuke is the pastor’s little brother. Church boys aren't gay are they? AU Warning:Yaoi, mentions of the Bible, coarse language sasunarusasu, other couples undecided
1. Prologue A

Hi. It has been a whils hasn't it? Well, I was completely fustrated with the way the story was going so I simply stopped. After this long break, I've decided to return and tackle this story, but I completely rewrote it. Well, I hope you like it and I'm open to suggestions. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

_

* * *

Life is lonely. It is despicable. Filled with dark and ugly, selfish, sinful people—myself included—who are so damn prideful, greedy, self-seeking, and evil by nature. _

_Life in what we so call 'civilization' is no different from the life in the wilderness—survival of the fittest. _

_I am the grass, the worm, the scum. At the bottom of the social hierarchy, I grudgingly claim the position as the unworthy 'thing'; the only position open to me._

_I serve my mistress as she is the hope of her family. I protect her and follow her wherever she goes, like a helpless dog. Like a pathetic, whimpering dog that begs for its mistress' attention._

_Disgusting._

_I want out!_

_Here I am working, scraping, saving every extra penny to free myself from this bond of false servitude, while she throws bones and scraps upon my head._

_It pains me most, however, that no one is stopping me from leaving. _

_No one cares. _

_Yet if I were to leave, the icy world will swallow me in a single gulp. _

_Until I can fend for myself, I have to wear this chain, this leash of humiliation. _

_I want out. I will get out!_

_~Naruto_


	2. Prologue B

_Running, hiding, cowering, for all of my god forsaken life! How long has it been since I've seen the sunlight?_

_Too long._

_For ten unyielding years I have stood behind that wicked, hypocritical, stupidly ignorant man's shadow._

_He has stuffed me, muffled my voice, and mounted strings on my every limb, turning me into a lifeless marionette. Turning me into him! Into everything he wants me to be._

_I want out!_

_To rip the stings from my back, to undo ten years' worth of seams, to run away from the lurid gleams and unending nightmares into the warmth of the sunlight, that is my dream. That is why I continue to live this hopeless life, that one day I may live. Truly live. Apart from him._

_Just three more months until I can sever the ties that binds me to the imposturous hypocrite. Until I will sever the ties._

_I utterly despise the beast for he knows not of his faults yet tells everyone to "Repent, for the kingdom of heaven is at hand" (1). I abhor all the more that he preaches to the people "…first take the log out of your own eye, and then you will see clearly enough to take the speck out of your brother's eye" (2) when he does not remove the entire forest that has sprung up in his own eye!_

_Why God? If you are my God, do you bless him and spurn me? What have I done to receive such punishment?_

_Alas, just three more months until I will leave this foolishness behind me. Until I am free from the iron hand the pulls at my strings._

_I want out. Be it your will or not, God, I will get out!_

_~Sasuke_

* * *

_1._ The verse is from Matthew 4:17

2. This verse is from Matthew 7:5 (NASB translation)

Comments and suggestions welcomed and graciously accepted.


	3. Chapter 1

Unaccustomed to the church building for his mistress seldom attended church services, blue eyes were enchanted by the beauty and uniqueness of the sacred landmark. As he observed the intricate gold design on the beams and arches that held the roof up, dancing shadows floated across the hallway against the flickering candle light. Stopping to stare at the stained glass windows that depicted stories of Jesus' birth, life, and death, Naruto suddenly realized that he had lost Sakura.

_Shoot!_ She was going to throw a hissy fit.

Sprinting down the length of the hallway, the young boy blindly ran into a dark figure, not two inches taller than himself, knocking both him and the stranger onto carpeted floor.

"Ouch! Oh, I'm sorry. I uhh…" Naruto's eyes grew twice their size as he stared into the deepest set of eyes he had seen. Spellbound, time seemed to freeze as he searched the abyss, finding hints of pain and loneliness and…

"Hey! I was…"…_n't done looking…_ What on earth? A great blush quickly covered the boys face as he finally realized what position he was in and more importantly, who he was on. Sure he had never met the minister's brother before, but he heard his mistress' parents describe him before and this boy met the profile. Pale, violetish-black hair in a foreign-looking style, thin lips, slim body, dark eyes, and well, now looking at the man sprawled beneath him, he was…handsome..Oh goodness. Naruto felt his cheeks heat up even more.

"Idiot." The raven mumbled under his breath. Could the blond fool do anything besides blush?

From an outsider's perspective, it was indeed a strange side. On his back, lay the pastor's young brother, Sasuke, in his black service robe with gold trimmings and a gold cross embroidered onto the collar, glaring at the boy above him. On hands and knees parted to accommodate the angry raven beneath him, Naruto, with his uncombed blond hair sticking out in every direction and a face painted a bright shade to match his tie, desperately tried to look at anything but the hypnotizing eyes.

Reaching the end of his fuse, Sasuke pushed the rosy idiot off of him and stood to brush the dust off his robe.

"May I help you?"

"Huh?"

"Hn." Carefully eyeing the boy, he deemed the blonde safe. There was something about his eyes, however, that Sasuke did not like. They were cold, like a pond frozen over. Feeling a chill run down his back from just looking at the other's eyes, the pastor's brother began to walk away.

"Wait!" Naruto cried out. "Did you see a lady with pink hair pass by here?"

_What kind of horrible thing had pink hair?_

"Sasuke" a third voice called. "I would like you to meet Haruno, Sakura."

Sasuke's own brother, Uchiha Itachi walked alongside Sakura, as a couple, probably the girl's parents followed behind.

"Hn" _So this is the thing with pink hair. Is she Blondie's girlfriend or something?_

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said bashfully before turning to see Naruto standing behind Sasuke. "Naruto, where have you been? You better not be giving Sasuke-kun any trouble!"

"Yes, well Sasuke, I have been speaking with Mr. and Mrs. Haruno ever since we came to this church four months ago, and we decided that it would be good if you go out with Miss Haruno."

"What?!" Sasuke yelled. He would have screeched, but his pride didn't allow for it.

"Now, now, Sasuke, it isn't a prearranged marriage or anything of that sort. Miss Haruno is the hope of her family's future, their beacon of light, if you will. With such great Christian parents, I'm sure she is a darling. Besides in just two maybe one month, you'll be graduating. I think it's time you start looking for a suitable young lady to work with you in your ministry." The pastor spoke calmly and earnestly to his younger brother. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Please try and understand that I care for you. If it doesn't work out you are free to look for another woman."

"Be quiet!" Knowing better than to cause a scene Sasuke began to walk away as he said "I do not want to lead the congregation poorly. Leave me be."

"Please, give her one date. Just one!" Begged Mrs. Haruno desperately, while clasping a hold of the furious man's left hand.

"Fine. Just one." Sasuke said before shaking his hand out of the woman's grasp, retreating into the cover and protection of the shadows.

"Well, I must be going too." The clergyman said as followed his younger brother. "The service begins in five minutes."

Everyone began to filter out of the dimly lit hallway and into the sanctuary as Naruto stood and watched every event, every person pass before his eyes.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. One moment he had pinned the pastor's younger brother to the ground and allowed himself to be sucked into the enchanting eyes, next the one girl he had ever gotten close to and even like, despite how she treated him, was blushing and giving her hand out to the man he had beneath him, just seconds before. What the he… wait…Once again he had lost Sakura.

_Shoot!_

* * *

There. The story has begun. It's a short chapter, I know, but I have school in six hours. I'll try and make the next chapter longer.

For those of you that have read my first version, do you like the changes?


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Neither the characters, nor the song is mine.

I don't usually update this quickly, so please don't expect anything of me. I just had time, something I know I don't often have, and so I decided to write.

For clarifying details, I pictured the service in this chapter as an evening contemporary service. There would be a traditional service in the morning where the congregation would sing hymns and play traditional instruments.

* * *

Quietly entering the sanctuary, Naruto crept into the first open seat he saw; a seat on the right side of the room that wasn't too far back. Looking around, relief flooded his system as he spotted Sakura three benches in front of him. Boy was he ever glad she had such distinct hair!

Finally settling his mind, the blond boy looked around to realize everyone was singing.

_You reach me in my need_

_Your rhythm flows under my skin_

_I need you desperately,_

_Huh? What on earth are they singing? _Naruto thought this was certainly unlike anything he had ever heard at church before, despite this being his third or fourth time attending.

_A sweet healing that will begin_

Looking ahead, Naruto could see a young lady singing, probably mid-twenties, with a deep violet colored hair ending right under her ears, and bright white eyes. She seemed shy, yet there was power in her voice as she led the congregation.

_You are my one true love_

_You are the voice that is so sweet_

Not too far behind the woman stood a man on a base guitar, probably a few years older than the lady. He had long black hair pulled in a tidy ponytail. Unlike the lady he gave off an air of confidence but Naruto knew the two were related because their eyes held the same white, lurid glow.

_In everything I do, you bring the best out of me_

_My everything is you_

There was also a drummer, a wild drummer. Naruto immediately recognized the man as Kiba. They were the same age and often met in detention. It was a routine. Every day after school, Sakura would attend her school council duties as Naruto attended detention for either being tardy, sleeping in class, or not finishing his homework. And without fail, everyday Kiba would be in that room, but not for the same reasons. His older sister worked at the school and ran the detention center so Kiba would wait for her to take him home.

Naruto hated Kiba for the sole reason that the guy would drum on the desks for the entire hour! An extra hour to nap away from Sakura would be bliss, but the wild man prohibited Naruto from such a luxury.

But watching him play now, geez, why was everyone so gifted? Everyone but Naruto?

_The very motions that I move  
_

Looking away from the woman leading the congregation, blue eyes looked at the screen where the lyrics were being projected onto. When had the church become so technologically advanced? It had been over a year since he was last here, but something as big as a projector, screen, and band, he would have at least heard of it from Mrs. Haruno.

_And everything with richness  
The richness of the peace you bring_

Finally looking to the left of the stage, Naruto drew in a quick breath of air as he stared. At the grand piano sat Sasuke. Just watching him play was entrancing.

_Always, always you are with me_

Anyone could see the man's fingers darted across the keys like the wings of a humming bird while he poured his whole being into the song. But unfortunately for Naruto, due to the seat he had chosen, the piano blocked Sasuke's profile so that he could only see the pretty little face scrunched up in concentration peaking from above the instrument.

_You are the love of my life_

He couldn't get enough of just watching that elegant figure. Making up his mind, Naruto right then and there whispered a quick vow to God, promising to get closer to the minister's baby brother.

_He comes to find you on your knees._

After the piano solo at the end of the song, Naruto could not remember anything else. He sat through the entire service replaying the same scene of the raven's brow burrowed, eyes close, and mouth seem to silently call out, as he played so beautifully the last few measures of the song.

Finally realizing the service had ended and the old lady he was blocking wanted to get out; Naruto excused himself and walked away in search for Sakura. Seeing her talk to Sasuke, Naruto realized she was his key to getting close to the man. It seemed low, but all his life, Naruto was Sakura's footstool. So what if the roles reversed themselves?

"Sasuke-kun, you are so talented! I have never heard anyone play as well as you do." giggled Sakura battering her eyelashes and reaching out to brush the 'dust' off Sasuke, "When will have time to take me out?"

Before Sasuke had a chance to snap at the girl, Naruto interjected. Gabbing a hold of Sakura's protruding hand with his own to stop her from touching the raven. Deciding to be gutsy, he allowed the back of his hand to 'brush' Sasuke's robe as he pulled the girl's hand away.

"Sakura, your parents would like to leave. Leave the poor pianist alone as I am sure he is tired."

"Naruto," Sakura glared hard before her frown folded into a smirk, "You're jealous of Sasuke-kun, aren't you? When will you learn that I will never love you? You're a street rat."

Sakura knew that was mean of her to say, but did he have to interrupt her every time she tried to flirt with a man? Sighing, she turned to smile at Sasuke, "Well goodnight then. I'll be waiting for our date."

Giving Sasuke a last saucy wink, she began to walk away knowing that Naruto would follow suit.

"Anou, I really like the way you play the piano and well, sorry for pinning you to the floor earlier. Good night." And like that, Naruto left without waiting for a reply.

Like water slipping from his fingers, Sasuke allowed to blond wonder to get away before returning to his duties.

"Sasuke, would you please lock the church up for me? I'm exhausted and I have a few visitations to attend tomorrow morning."

"Fine."

Leaning forward, the reverend kissed his little brother on the forehead before exiting the building. Feeling the cool breeze brush at his cheek and ruffle his pulpit robe, the minister allowed his mind to drift.

Itachi loved his darling brother, but the younger boy didn't seem to understand. Itachi knew there was a part of his past that he couldn't recall. There was a period when the walls were always white, that there were doctors, therapists, and psychologist constantly at his side. One of his psychologists finally told Itachi that due to brain damage, the Uchiha would never recall what caused him to result in such a weak state, but it was by the grace and mercy of God that he survived and God must surely love him to protect the feeble man from what would have been endless nights of haunting memories.

Despite brain damage, Itachi was smart; he knew that Sasuke and Kakashi knew what had happened, they just wouldn't tell. Sometimes the older Uchiha would imagine what it would be like to know his past. He had counseled many men throughout his ministering career and he always wondered if this new man, lamenting before him, had committed the same sin he had. He knew he wasn't a thief because they were rich. How rich? Itachi knew not. Ever since he had awoken from that comma, Kakashi was at his side watching over Sasuke and managing his accounts.

Itachi did not know how much money they had, only that it never seemed to run out. God was truly great and generous to him. Although money was hardly a matter of interest for him! The pastor knew "not to store up treasures on earth, where moths and rust destroys, and thieves break in and steal. But [to] store up for [himself] in heaven, where neither moths nor rust destroys, and where thieves do not break in or steal" (1).

Reaching his front door, Itachi was not surprised his thoughts had wondered the same path they always did. Taking a quick glance at the multitudes of stars in the sky, Itachi smiled before unlocking the door to walk in. This town was certainly different from life in the city, but to say the man was content would be an understatement.

* * *

Sasuke scowled but waited until the revered left the building before dashing to the front of the sanctuary to wash his forehead in the 'holy water.'

Although they served at a Christian church, Itachi liked having a bowl of water upon the altar in front of his pulpit, including a cup of wine and loaf of bread, a small bunch of wild roses, and an opened Bible. When asked, he said the water represented baptism and cleansing, the cup and bread symbolized communion with God, the roses signify both God's creation and Jesus' crown of thorns, and the Bible was open because the Bible is God's gift to man; a way God could communicate with to his people.

Deeming his forehead Itachi free, Sasuke proceeded to take all the objects, minus the bible, into the minister's office. Itachi planted his own roses and had them in large china pots beneath the many windows that lined his office. Pouring a little bit of water and wine into each pot, Sasuke mused. _Lucky plants, drinking such expensive wine._

Sasuke wasn't inclined to taste the wine because he was given his own small share every first Sunday of the month when the congregation would partake in the communion. He knew from experience that his taste buds hated the rich and bitter taste the wine held. He almost threw up the first time he took his first sip of the dark scarlet wine. During communion, he would now sip the wine as quickly as possible, forcing it down his throat to prevent any possible humiliation. It worked out fine, since each baptized person would receive only a small sip in the little plastic communion cup.

Sasuke remembered Itachi once saying to him that part of the blessing and privilege of being baptized is that the saved person may participate in remembering Christ's sacrifice through the participation of the ritual, but at the same time, the older Uchiha didn't want to encourage people to become baptized for the sole reason of receiving a free glass of wine every month, therefore he only gave the people a small sip of wine. It made sense Sasuke supposed.

Opening the window, Sasuke placed the loaf of bread on the window sill before resealing the window and placing roses in a vase on the clergyman's desk. There had been an increase of animals around the church ever since the Uchiha brothers arrived in the town four months ago, probably due to the fact that either one or the other brother would leave an entire loaf of bread upon the window ledge.

Walking out Sasuke realized that Kakashi hadn't left yet and had done him the favor of putting out all the candles in the hallway. Pleased with the fact that all he had to do was make sure all the windows were shut and doors locked, Sasuke ran around proceeding to do just that in record time. Walking out the grand doors of the church to greet the man, Sasuke locked the wooden door with the large wrought iron handles before he turned to allow the word _thanks_ leave his lips. And thus another night drew to a close as the two men walked side-by-side, silently back home.

The moon gleamed and stars danced. They whispered tales to a raven who failed to notice; mind still weighed on a blond that shined like the sun but icy eyes pierced his very mind.

* * *

The lyrics are from "Falling in Love" by Falling Up and they are indeed a Christian band.

(1) Matthew 6:19-20 (NASB translation)

So I know there wasn't much plot in this chapter, but I was trying to introduce all of the main characters and allow you a sense of how the church I pictured works.

Comments, suggestions, and criticism is welcomed, but please no hate messages about Christianity or homosexuality; I kind of expect anyone reading this story to know there are elements of both.


End file.
